


The One With The...

by letmeweaveyouatale



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeweaveyouatale/pseuds/letmeweaveyouatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the episode titles of FRIENDS, but with the character's of The Mindy Project.<br/>All chapters are set in different timelines.<br/>http://letmeweaveyouatale.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With The Sonogram at the End

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had last night. Not sure if it'll work out or not, but please tell me what you think!  
> As always, comments and criticism are very welcome!  
> Enjoy  
> letmeweaveyouatale
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own the characters names/title of these programmes.

"Danny, c'mon were gonna be late!" 

Danny was usually the one waiting for Mindy, but today the role was reversed.

Mindy was so excited. She had been counting down the days until today, the day that she and Danny would see their baby for the first time. She hardly slept last night due to the excitement, well that, and her endless, nightly trips to the bathroom. Her morning sickness not only lasted all morning long, but all afternoon long, and evening long, and night long! She wasn't too worried about it. Her being an OB/GYN, she knew that it was common for women who were pregnant for the first time to get bad morning sickness, she just wished it wasn't so bad. 

She had never got dressed more quickly than she did that morning in all of her life. It usually took her a good two plus hours to get ready. She usually had to pick out an outfit, or five, model it, and herself, in front of the wall long mirror in her room for a good fourthy-five minutes, and then, of course, she had to get Danny's opinion on it. He would always say the same thing; "Yeah babe, you look good". But today she was ready in under twenty minutes. She took a quick shower, and got dressed into jeans, converse, and a sweater, one which had huge, cartoon like ice cream drawings on it. She threw every thing she needed into her favourite handbag that Danny got her for her birthday, and was waiting on the couch, scrolling through Chris Pratt's twitter page.

Danny was a mess. He was so nervous, that he had to change his shirt three times because he was sweating so much. Mindy had shouted through for him to hurry up, so he quickly picked up his phone, wallet and keys, and left their bedroom. So many thoughts swam through his mind in the short walk from their room to the living room, where he saw Mindy sit in, and he's quoting her here, her "internet scrolling position". Of course he knew everything would be okay with the sonogram, but in the back of his mind, he felt a niggling feeling of doubt. Mindy had reassured him last night that it would all be okay, and that if anything was wrong, they would get through it together, as a family.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Mindy quickly closed what looked like another edit of herself and Benedict Cumberbatch, gazing into each others eyes. She always thought she did a good job on those edits.

"Am I ready? I've been the one waiting for the past 10 minuets, old man" She locked her phone and put it into her bag, when she looked up to see Danny pacing the floor.

"Hey, are you sweating? Calm down, everything will be fine." She walked up towards him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and took his hand in hers.

"What, yeah I know, I'm fine" Danny said this to not only reassure Mindy that he was okay, but to reassure himself.

"Cool, let's go meet little Katniss for the first time!"

"Babe, I've told you a hundred times, we are not calling the baby after someone from one of those silly Housewives shows you watch. Besides, its too early to tell what the sex is, you're only 12 weeks."

"Hunger Games Danny, and I know its a girl, a magician told me when I was 12 that my first born would be a girl."

"A magician? Don't you mean a psychic?"

"Look, it doesn't matter, c'mon we'll be late."

They left their home, Mindy excited and Danny nervous sweating, taking about what colour they would paint the nursery.

"Hey, maybe the psyhic was wrong, I still haven't found my missing shoe."


	2. The One With The Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormy weather sends the workers of Shulman and Associates into darkeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the views and opinions on the last chapter, means a lot!  
> Also, if anyone has any prompts for future chapters, let me know.
> 
> As before, all comments and criticism are welcome.  
> Enjoy!  
> letmeweaveyouatale
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/titles of these shows*

"Danny, I swear, if the weather stays this bad I'm gonna freak. I just got my hair done, and Cassandra said I can't be outside for more than four minutes. And you don't question Cassandra."  
They reached the elevators just before nine, Mindy knew how much Danny hated to be late, and arrived at the office, to see Beverly and Jeremy arguing about a patients file being lost from the computer.  
"I swear I emailed it to you Doctor K."  
"Beverly, for the tenth time this morning, my name is Doctor Reed, and no, you didn't send it to me. God, it's days like today I miss Betsy"  
Danny simply rolled his eyes, kissed Mindy on the cheek, and checked the appointment schedule for the day.

Morgan politely knocked on Mindy's office door and entered without her answering.  
"Hey, Doctor L, you haven't seen a small white and brown dog anywhere, have you? Its just Grandmother had bingo this morning, and I couldn't leave him all by himself." He took a seat in one of the chairs opposite Mindy, and gave her a small, hopeful smile.  
"Morgan, first of all, no, I have not seen a dog, and you can not bring animals into the practice. It's unprofessional. What if a patient was allergic? What if Beverly took them home again? Don't you remember when I brought PePe into work?"  
"I know, and I sorry. It's just Grandmother hates it when Kristoff damages the couch."  
"You named your dog after the hot dude from Frozen?"  
"Well, I'm not gonna call him Hans, now am I?"  
Before Mindy could talk about how cute she thought Disney characters were, the lights in her office flickered off, and her laptop screen went dead.  
"Morgan, this better be that dog messing with the wires and not this storm, because I can not, and will not go though another electronic free day that Danny made me do. I can't!"  
Both Mindy and Morgan left her office and meet with Jeremy, Danny, and Beverley, who where just as confused as they were. She also noticed that all of the screens were down, and all the lights were off.  
"Damnit guys, I can't go without electricity. I need to be able to live tweet where I am in case I get murdered. How will Liam Neeson known where I am if I don't tweet it?"  
Danny could see that she was distressed, so he walked over to her and tried to calm he down.  
"Min, why would you need that guy when you have me? I'll protect you." Danny's hands were now resting on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.  
"Besides, its probably the storm that's caused the power cut. We'll be fine soon. All we need to do is stay calm, and try get on with some work, okay?" With that, Danny kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, and headed towards his dark office.  
Mindy thought it was weird that Danny was being so calm. It wasn't like him at all. He was one of those guys that freaked out if he heard a scary story. She remembered him telling her that he was afraid of two things, earthquakes, and being in the dark for too long.  
Thankfully, they didn't have any patients until after midday, so Mindy followed Danny's advice, and made her way into her office. Before she closed the door, she heared a high pitched scream coming from Tamra's work station.  
"What the hell happened with the electricity? I was G-Chatting my Cousin Sheena. She won The All State Music Competition with her a cappella group, and she was singing her solo to me when the stupid power cut out. I missed the performance last night because someone made me work!" She looked over in Jeremy's direction, and gave him a look that scared him, all because he made her work last night.  
"Tamra, what have I told you about making personal calls in the workplace? Honestly, does no one listen to me around here? It's like living back with Father." Jeremy stromed out of the reception area and went into his office, muttering something about Betsy.

"Weather warnings are still in place in the city of New York, due to strong winds and heavy snowfall. People are being advised to stay indoors and only venture outside unless absolutely necessary."  
Danny turned of his mini, portable radio and heard Mindy sigh dramatically.  
"Babe, I can't stay here much longer. I have no internet connection, my battery's on 23%, the only form of 'entertainment' we have is that tiny radio, and I'm starving. I'm clearly wasting away Danny." She gestured down her body to emphasis her frame, while Danny un-clicked his glasses, and tried, for the second time that day, to calm her down.  
"Min, it's been less than two hours. I'm sure the power will be back soon, and you're not wasting away. I heard Morgan offering you some of his lunch earlier on. Although, I wouldn't try it. It smelt kinda funny."  
With the sound of his name, Morgan came into Danny's office and sat beside Mindy and Danny on the floor. Mindy could have swore that she heard the sound of a dog whimpering.  
"Hey, Doctor L, Doctor C, look who I found. He was on the sitting on the staircase, freezing. Poor little guy." Morgan was holding the small animal in his hands, and he had wrapped a blanket around him, in order to keep him warm.  
"Morgan, is that a dog? What did I tell you last time? You can't keep your dogs here! Geez, Jeremy was right, no one listens in this place"

Mindy put her head into her hands, and prayed that this storm, and blackout would be over soon. All she wanted was to scroll though Instagram and Twitter, and eat her favourite cupcakes.  
And as fond as she was of her coworker, she couldn't see herself lasting much longer listening to one of Morgan's stories.


	3. The One With The Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindy thinks back to the first time she met Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter for you! I have a few days off work, so it will be updated kinda regularly!  
> \--This chapter is set pre Mindy and Danny in a relationship, but I hope you enjoy it!--  
> As before, all comments and criticism are very welcome.  
> Enjoy!  
> letmeweaveyouatale
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/titles of these shows*

Mindy Lahiri could remember the first time she laid on eyes on Daniel Castellano like it was yesterday. 

She had been late for her first day as a resident in St.Brenden's Hospital. Not the best start, I know, but being late was pretty normal for her. And no, she wasn't late because she was out partying all night, or because she had forgot to set an alarm. Quiet the opposite in fact. You'd think that being a hot, smart, twenty-something Doctor, she would be out all night, slaying dudes and being the life and soul of the party, but, no. Mindy Lahiri was someone who stayed in to watch her favourite movie, while eating her way through an entire packet of sour straws.  
She had woken up at seven thirty, in order to get showered, dressed, and do her hair and make-up. Even though she would be in scrubs all day, she wanted to look nice and approachable on her first proper day as a Doctor. But that's not the reason she was late, well, not the main reason anyway. Mid way through doing her make-up, a thought sprang to her mind. What if she meet the love of her life today? What if today's the day that she meets the Tom Hanks to her Meg Ryan? What if he sees her, and falls deeply in love with her? Her thoughts ran away from her, again, and noticed that she was ten minutes behind schedule. Rushing, she quickly finished applying her make up, and put her hair into a messy, but stylish bun, and headed to the door of her small, pokey apartment, one that she rented for what she thought was too much money. She promised herself that once she had enough money, she would buy a swanky place, one with a walk in wardrobe, and a balcony out back.  
She only just made her train, but had to stand because all of the seats were taken. Being behind schedule, she had to run from her place to the subway station, a journey that was over five minutes long, and noticed that she was a little more sweaty than she wanted to be. She sighed dramatically, and pulled out a small tissue from her bag, and began to wipe herself down. This is not how Mindy thought her first day as a Doctor would start like.  
Reaching the hospital at 9:04, she ran towards the elevator and pushed her floor button many times. After what felt like the longest elevator ride of her life, the doors slid open, and she ran to the staff room. She dropped her bag and coat into an empty locker, and checked where she needed to be. She, once again, ran to the main conference room, where her introductory class was being held, and was delighted to see that her teacher was not there yet. Maybe she wasn't the only one running late. She gave a sigh of relief, and sat down in an empty seat.  
While she waited on her teacher to arrive, she decided to look around her class, and see what, and who, was on offer. Even on the first day, there were cliques starting to form. In front of her, were a group of three girls, all with glasses and blonde hair. Mindy overheard them laughing about something that happened at a party a few nights ago. To the left of her were two men, one was taking, while the other one was nodding his head in agreement.  
Of course, there were people sitting by themselves, just as she was, but her attention was drawn to a man sitting three seats down from her. She knew just by looking that he was older than her, but not by that many years. He had a tight face, one that was straight, and to the point, but Mindy thought he was cute. He had his arms crossed over his chest, when he looked down at his watch and checked the time. He, like the rest of the class, was wondering where their teacher was.  
Because Mindy didn't know anyone, she thought about moving down to the seat next to him, and try to talk to him, try to get to know him. But, just as she was about to move, her teacher walked in and stood in front the table. Mindy silently cursed him, because all she wanted to do was to sit beside this handsome stranger. It would have been odd to move now, so she simply stayed where she was, and hoped she'd get stuck with him on their rounds.  
The teacher began to do roll call, and Mindy finally got to put a name to the handsome strangers face. Daniel Castellano.  
But, in true Mindy fashion, she only noticed that she had been staring at him until after her name was called out. He gave her a stern look, and shifted his eyes towards the teacher, who was waiting for a response. She gave a quick nod, and looked down at her feet for the rest of the introductory class, red faced and now hoping that she didn't get stuck with him for their rounds.


	4. The One With All The Wedding Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all of Mindy's friends cancel on her, she has to find someone else to go wedding dress shopping with her.  
> In walks Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter for you! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I love writing for this fandom!  
> As before, all comments and criticism are very welcome.  
> Enjoy!  
> letmeweaveyouatale
> 
> *Disclaimer: I don't own the characters/titles of these programmes*

"Ugh, Gwen can't make it today! This wasn't the plan Danny! We were meant to go and find the perfect dress and have a much needed catch up! I haven't seen Gwen in like forever" Mindy said all of this, in one breath, as she entered Danny's office and sat into a chair, with a look of defeat on her face. She dropped her wedding look book onto Danny's desk and put her head in her hands. Danny hated seeing her upset.  
"Babe, don't worry about it. You can go dress shopping another day" Danny had moved from his chair, and was leaning against the front of his desk, arms crossed, looking at Mindy.  
"No, I can't." Mindy raised her head to meet Danny's gaze. "The wedding fair is only on for today, and Gwen promised me. Damn, I hate Carl. She has to go to a talk he's giving in some church. What am I meant to do now?"  
"Can't you go with Alex or someone? It was you that told me best friend isn't just a person, it's a tier."  
"No, she's in Canada with some guy." Mindy once again put her head in her hands and sighed heavily. "Ugh, my life is ruined!"  
Danny was about to say something, but a knock on his door interrupted him.  
"Hey Doctor C, can you sign this? And not in that baby handwriting of yours either. I had to put on my glasses to read it last time. You know, there is a funny story about those glasses. I was in the Salvation Army, when I saw these beautiful..." Morgan was cut off by Mindy, telling him that neither she or Danny were interested in hearing his story for the hundredth time.  
"Oh God, Doctor L, I didn't see you there! Hey, why are you crying? Did Danny do something? Did you find out about his eyelash extensions?! I knew it, Peter was right!"  
"What? I don't wear eyelash extensions, what did Peter say about..." Once again, the men in the office were cut off by Mindy, and she proceeded to tell Morgan all about her dilemma.  
"Doctor L, I can go with you! I know a lot about dresses. I actually took a fashion course in Otisville, well, I took one class until the teacher left. Some say he left, but, a rumour states otherwise, if you know what I mean."  
"Morgan, if I'm totally honest, its kinda a best friends job to go dress shopping, and you're kinda the last person I'd want to go with." Mindy meant no offence by this, but she really didn't want to spend an entire day, traipsing around a wedding fair, stuck with Morgan and his tales from prison.  
"Excuse me? I thought we were best friends? Who was it that stayed with you when your place was broken into? Me. Who was is that helped you get over Casey? Me. Who was it that..."  
This time, it was Danny who cut off Morgan from listing all of his good deeds.  
"Wait, what? How exactly did Morgan help you get over Casey?" He was looking at Mindy, who at this point didn't want to get into a conversation about an ex-boyfriend on a day like today.  
"Look, Danny, it doesn't matter, okay? And Morgan, yes, fine. You can come with me, only if you promise not to tell me stories about dogs or your shady time in prison. I'm also desperate, and it looks like you're my only option." Mindy sighed as she finished telling Morgan that he could come. He couldn't be that bad, right?  
"Oh my God, Doctor L, you're not going to regret this, I promise! I'm going to help you pick the most perfect dress ever!" Morgan hugged Mindy, much to her annoyance, and proceeded to leave Danny's office, when he stuck his head back in the door. "Oh, we'll have to stop by my house, so Grandmother can give me some money."  
"Ugh, Morgan, no, I'll pay. Besides, we kinda feel guilty for how little we pay you."  
With that, Morgan skipped out of Danny's office to get his coat and duffle bag.  
"He can't be that bad babe, and hey, at least now you get to go this fair thing right?" Mindy agreed with Danny. She'd been dying to go the the fair ever since Danny proposed.  
Morgan re-entered the room moments later, with duffle bag in hand. Mindy kissed Danny, and collected the look book from the desk.  
"Have fun you two!"  
"After you, my Queen." Morgan held the office door open for Mindy, and waved Danny goodbye. They both left the office, and headed towards the elevator, both excited, Morgan more that Mindy, for the day the lay ahead of them.

 

"Oh my God, Doctor L, look at this one!" Morgan was showing Mindy a bright yellow dress, that puffed out at the shoulders and end.  
"Morgan, I don't think so. I would rather die than be caught wearing a dress with those shoulder pads. Look, I'm kinda sleepy. I've been trying on dresses all day, and I just want to go home, and have a bath." This was partly true, but she also noticed Morgan sneaking free wedding cake samples into his duffle, and she didn't want to get kicked out of another event.  
Morgan was putting the dress back on the rack, when his eye was caught by another dress on the opposite rail.  
"Hey, Doctor L, I've just seen the perfect dress for you! Its beautiful!"  
"Morgan, I just said that I wanted..." But Mindy's eyes feel in love with the dress Morgan was holding up. It was a long, beautiful A line dress, that had crystals running down along the left side. It wasn't exactly pure white, but was a colour that complemented her skin tone perfectly. She was completly sold on this dress. Yes, this was the dress for her.  
"Wow, Morgan! This is beautiful. How did I walk past this?"  
"What can I say? I'm have an eye for beautiful things."  
"I have to try it on." With that, Mindy took the dress from Morgan, and walked towards the changing room. 

She was in there for 20 minutes, when Morgan began to worry.  
"Hey Doctor L, are you okay in there? Do I need to get someone? If you can hear me, say my name. Mindy?" Morgan didn't get a reply.  
"Mindy, I'm coming in, you're too perfect to die!"  
The reason Mindy didn't answer Morgan's calls was because she was looking at heself in the mirror. She had never looked more beautiful and elegant. The dress hugged her in all of the right places, and she had never felt more confident. She only heard Morgan's calls after he got the manager to check on her.  
"Ma'am, are you alright in there. Your friend seems to think you're dying."  
"Ugh, no im fine, thank you. I'll be out in a second."  
She left the changing room, and walked out to show Morgan her dress. His face dropped, and his eyes began to swell with tears. Mindy smiled at him, and questioned him for his opinion.  
"Morgan, are you crying?"  
"Yes, yes I am. Doctor L, you have never looked more perfect. And that's hard because you're always dazzling. Danny is gonna freak when he sees you on the big day! Speaking of which, do you have a maid of honour, because I know someone who would be excellent for the job." Morgan stuck up his two thumbs to his face and winked at her, telling her that he'd be the perfect person.  
She decided she would ignore the question and instead, thank Morgan for all of his help today. After staying in the dress for almost fifteen minuets, modelling herself in the mirror, she got changed back into her clothes. Mindy put in an order for that dress, and finally left the wedding fair, look book in tow, and headed home.  
While she and Morgan were on the subway back home, she thanked Morgan for today.  
"Hey Morgan, I want to thank you for today. All of my friends bailed on me, but I'm glad I decided to go with you. It was kinda fun. And you helped me pick the most beautiful and perfect dress ever. So, thanks!"  
"No problem Doctor L! I enjoyed spending time with my best friend. Have you thought about me being the maid of honour, because I know its usually a woman, but, I kinda think I resemble..." The train came into her stop, and Mindy, once again, cut him off.  
"Oh hey, this is my stop. Thanks again Morgan! See you tomorrow!" Mindy bounced off of the train, and could hear Morgan shout something at her, just as the doors were closing.  
"Think about it Doctor L!" 

 

Mindy arrived home a few minutes later, and saw Danny sitting on the sofa, doing some paper work. She always giggled whenever she saw him wear those red, clip on glasses.  
"Hey babe, you're back. See anything nice? How was Morgan? Please tell me he did say anything about his cousin."  
She didn't want to ruin the surprise, so, not wanting to tell him that she had found the most perfect dress she had ever laid eyes on, she simply nodded and began to take her coat off.  
"Yeah, there were some cool things on show. Did you know that you can hire a magician? A magician Danny! It could be like Hogwarts!"  
Danny took of his glasses and chuckled at the thought of how perfect their wedding day would be, simply because he was marrying Mindy Lahiri.


	5. The One With The Ballroom Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not a ballroom dancing kinda guy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys! Today's has been kinda bad, but I still wanted to add a chapter, even if it is small.  
> Anyway, enjoy.  
> letmeweaveyouatale
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/song/titles used.

Friday night, is date night.

It was after midnight, and Mindy was still at work. She had been in theatre back to back all day. It's days like this that she hated, being run off her feet, and not being able to see Danny. Don't get her wrong, she loved her job, but she wasn't too keen on the long hours that sometimes presented themselves. 

She had texted Danny a few hours ago, saying she was sorry that she wouldn't be home in time for their date, and not to wait up for her.  
But what she didn't expect to see, was Danny sitting in the doctor's lounge, waiting for her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Danny's head shot up at the sound of her voice. He loved hearing it. He loved her. 

"I got your text. Jeremy told me you'd be finished by now. And I know how much you were looking forward to tonight, so I brought the date to you." There was some take away Italian food, and a bottle of wine sitting on the small coffee table.  
"I know it's not exactly a fancy restaurant, but I'm sure it taste fine."  
Mindy made her way from the door frame to sit next to Danny on the couch. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, for what felt like forever. It's crazy how much she missed him after only a few hours of being away from him. He pulled away and kissed her gently. There was so much feeling and depth to the kiss. They truly loved one another.

Thirty minutes had past, and all of the food had been eaten, mainly by Mindy, and she had never felt more exhausted in her life. She was nearly asleep in Danny's arms, when he pulled her up, and walked her to an empty space in the room.

"Danny, I'm too sleppy to move, just carry me please." 

"I know how you said you wanted to go that fancy Italian restaurant tonight, and then go home and watch that dancing show final, but -" 

"Ugh, I totally forgot it was on! Why do I have to be a smart, successful, hot doctor?" 

"Hey, let me finish please. I knew you would miss it, so, like the meal, I brought the dancing to you." He had one of those goofy smiles on his face that made Mindy weak at the knees.  
He walked over to the table under the TV, and hit play on Mindy's iPod, which was plugged into a speaker. Confusion about what was happening left her once she heard one of her favourite songs, Thinking Out Loud, playing from the speakers. 

"I'm not much of a ballroom dancer, but I'll give it my best shot."  
Danny rolled up his sleeves, and took Mindy's hands in his. He pulled her into a tight, loving hold, and they began to sway in time to the music, with Danny leading.  
Mindy could feel her heart skipping beats. She was completely in awe of Danny's dancing skills, and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

After the song had finished, the stayed in their hold. Mindy had her head resting on his shoulder, and, once again, Danny's hand was resting on the small of her back. He kissed her hair, and reminded himself how lucky he was to have her.

It's crazy. You never know what place is going to be romantic, or for what reasons. But they will always hold a special place in their hearts for this room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best, I know. I'm sorry :(


	6. The One With The Birth, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindy's water beaks in the elevator, and Brendan Deslauirer is on hand to help.  
> Part one of three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, another chapter for you. I LOVE the idea of Brendan being the person to deliver Mindy's baby. 
> 
> As before, all comments and criticism is very welcome  
> Enjoy!  
> letmeweaveyouatale

Mindy had been on maternity leave for nealy a month now, and frankly, she's a little bored of staying at home all day. There is only so much of The Real Housewives someone can watch before they get sick of it. She even tried taking up a hobby, but she soon got annoyed at not being able to knit the perfect baby hat.  
Mindy was in the house the majority of the day by herself, what with Danny being at the practice and hospital all day. Her daily routine consisted of waking up early, showering, getting dressed into an oversized jumper and jeans, and, if she felt up to it, she would stroll to the market and pick up something for the baby.  
But today, she decided enough was enough, and she was going to visit Danny and her co workers, who she surprising missed, at the practice.  
But after what happened that day, she wished she had just stayed in bed.  
She woke up to an empty bed, again, and called Danny.

"Hey sugar what's shaking?" 

"Hey babe, everything all right? You don't usually call this early." There was concern in Danny's voice.

"Yeah, everything's good." She could hear Danny breath a sigh of relief. "I was just thinking of maybe calling in to see everyone there today."

"I don't know Min, are you sure you're up to it? Remember when you called me and told me to come home because you couldn't reach the remote to change channels?"

"The was one time, and, yeah I think I'm able to call a cab to the practice. I'll be there in a hour, okay?" 

Danny sighed but agreed to let her visit. He knew how bored she was sitting at home all day.  
"Fine Min, but call me if you need me. I'll see you soon. Love you" 

"I will! Love you too."

Mindy quickly got showered and dressed. She called a cab, and asked the driver to call her when he was outside. While she waited, she re watched an episode of FRIENDS. 

Twenty minutes later, the driver called her to say he was outside. It took her nearly ten minutes to get down to the car, even with the elevator.  
After the long drive to the practice, and the unsatisfactory small talk that she got from the driver about who his favourite Harry Potter character was, she was relieved to reach her destination.  
She payed the driver, and made her way up the steps to the door. Once instead, she made her way straight to the elevator, there was no way in hell she was taking the stairs. She pressed the button to go to her floor, and took out her phone. The doors were just about to close, when she heard someone familiar calling out to hold the doors.  
She looked up from the Tumblr dashboard to see Brendan Deslauirer standing smuggling outside the open door.

"Good morning Doctor." He was now standing oppisite her. "It's been a while since I last saw you. How have you been?" She knew that he didn't really care, but she decided to humor him in order to pass the short time it took to get to the office floor. 

"Oh you know Brendan, just been keeping a baby warm. It's awesome to be able to eat whatever I want and have no one give out to me about it." She said all of this half looking at Brendan, and half looking at The Hunger Games tag on her iPhone screen.

"Yes, I heard about your pregnancy. Congratulations." She gave him a quick thank you, and was about to move onto her Facebook page, when Brendan spoke again.  
"But, you do know that pregnant women, especially those in your age and weight bracket, aren't really meant to overeat. It's been proven that they should only eat two extra slices of bread a day. You're doing more harm then good to you're baby right now."  
Mindy had completely abandoned her screen now, and was about to give him one of her signature 'how dare you', when the elevator came to a sudden halt. The lights in the lift went dark, the only light coming from her phone screen.

"You gotta be kidding me." She sighed dramatically and was about to call Danny, when once again, she was interrupted by Brendan.

"There's on point in calling anyone Mindy. I'm sure the elevator will be running again soon. For now, just stay calm."

"Exsqueeze me. I'm the calmest person I know. And frankly, I don't really want to be stuck in a elevator with you, someone who thinks chess is a fun activity. So, I'm just gonna call Danny, and see what he can do."  
She was about to hit the call button on her phone, when her stomach was hit with a sharp wave of pain.  
She dropped her phone onto the floor, and clutched her stomach.  
Brendan immediately move beside her to see if she was okay.

"Mindy, are you okay? Is it trapped wind, I know how you can get." Mindy looked at him like she was about to punch him.  
Another wave of pain hit her, and this time, she took Brendan's hand and crushed it with pain.

"No Brendan, I'm not okay! I need Danny. Brendan get my phone and call him. Please."  
Brendan had only just let go of her hand in order to pick up her phone, when she took it again and squeezed it. 

"Okay Mindy, remain calm, but I think you're in labour." 

"Labour? I'm not due for another two weeks! This isn't how its meant to happen! Brendan, I have the same room Blue Ivy was born in booked, do you know how expensive, and hard that was to find? Danny is meant to feed me grapes like I'm Cleopatra! Brendan, I can't be labour!"

"Okay Mindy, stay calm. All you have to do is breath and stay calm. I know what I'm doing here." 

Mindy's stomach was hit with another, and more painful wave of pain, when her waters broke. 

"Oh, c'mon. This can not be happening!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!  
> What will happen?! Part two coming in the next few days!  
> I also made a Tumblr page for this! Follow me, and leave any prompts/ideas at http://letmeweaveyouatale.tumblr.com/ :D


	7. The One With The Birth, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read previous chapter for part one.
> 
> Mindy has gone into early labour in the elevator, which has broken down, with only Brendan Deslauirer on hand to help. 
> 
> Part two of three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the last chapter guys!  
> There is only 3 chapters of this work left. Let me know if you'd like anymore work from me. I love to write for this fandom!  
> As before, all comments and criticism welcome.  
> Enjoy  
> letmeweaveyouatale

Ten minutes had passed since her waters had broke, and Mindy was now laying down, with her back against one of the elevator walls.  
Her contractions were now only three minutes apart, and she was with the one person she didn't want to be with, Brendan. 

Brendan had phoned both his and Mindy's offices to tell them that the lift had broken down, and that Mindy was in labour. When he called Shulman and Associates, Mindy could overhear Danny shouting at someone to get the lift fixed right away. She could also hear Morgan freaking out because he wasn't there to comfort her, or to record the birth, something which both Mindy and Danny denied on months ago.  
Unfortunately, the news about the elevator wasn't good. He was told that it wouldn't be fixed for another thirty minutes, even though there was an emergency happening. When he rang back up to tell Danny this news, Mindy could almost hear him sweating. 

"Okay, Mindy, what I want you to do is breath in and out, at a gentle rate. Can you do that for me?" Brendan was sitting across from Mindy, with his coat and bag abandoned in one of the corners. 

"Of course I can breath, stupid. But, I really need some form of pain relief, the pain is too much" 

"Well, I am not a drug dealer, like yourself and your co workers, but I can guarantee you, that with the correct breathing and calm attitude, this baby will born safely. Now, just breath in and-"  
He was cut off from talking by Mindy screaming, due to her contractions.

"Look, Brendan, I really don't like, or frankly respect you, but you have got to make sure that little Peeta is born safe, okay?" 

"I promise" 

Another five minutes had passed, which mainly consisted of Brendan telling her how to breath, and Mindy screaming with pain.  
Brendan had moved down and examined Mindy, and told her that she was ready to push. 

"No, I can't do this without Danny, Brendan! Ugh when will this God forsaken elevator move" She was crying now, with tears that were mixed with pain, and anger due to the stupid, broken lift.  
"Please call him, I need to hear his voice"  
Brendan called her practice from his phone, Mindy's was now broken due to the force at which it fell to the ground. Beverley answered the call, and told Brendan that she didn't know any Mindy. At the sound of her name, Danny snatched the phone from Beverly's hand. Brendan put his phone onto loudspeaker, and told Danny to talk to Mindy.

"Babe, I can't do this! I want you here, not Brendan. Why did you get me pregnant in the first place?!" Mindy's plea's of help were heartbreaking for Danny. He absolutely hated the idea of one of those smug midwives being there and not him. 

"Min, yes you can. Believe me, you're the strongest person I know. I want to be there so bad too, but you gotta trust Brendan. Just listen to him, and follow his instructions, and you'll be fine, okay?" 

"All he is doing is telling me how to breath! He's being an assh-" She was unable to finish her rant about Brendan, because was hit with another painful contraction. Her scream was heard all around the office. 

"Breathing is a reliable technique, and I believe that-" Brendan was cut off from speaking by Danny telling him to shut up, and ordering him to help Mindy. 

Danny was speaking directly to Mindy now.  
"Okay, babe, if Brendan says push, then you gotta push, okay?"  
He could hear her whimpering, and reassured her that everything would be okay.  
"Listen Min, I know how scared you are, God, I'm terrified, but you have got to do as Brendan says." 

Mindy was in too much pain to talk, so instead, she nodded okay to Brendan, and he relayed the message. 

"Okay Mindy, on my count, I want you to push, alright?"  
Brendan rolled up his shirt sleeves, and put down the mobile beside him, with Danny and her fellow co workers listening in on the other line. 

"One, two, three, push."  
Mindy cried out in pain as she forced herself to push.  
"Great Mindy, again on three, this time, I need you to push a little harder for me. Okay, one, two-" He wasn't able to finish the countdown due to her pushing on two. Her cry was louder that before, something which made Danny heartbroken. 

"Great Mindy, I can see the head! Another big push on three."  
She did as she was told, for once, and while Brendan was telling her to stay calm, they both overheard Morgan telling the rest of the office that the lift would be up and running in the next two to three minutes.

"You hear that babe, any minute now." Danny was practically counting down the seconds until he could see Mindy, and tell her how much he loved her, and how proud he was of her. 

"Alright Mindy, one more push. Again, on three."  
On the count of three, Mindy both screamed and pushed, like it was the last thing she was going to do. When her screams stopped, Mindy looked at Brendan, and saw a worried look on his face. 

"Brendan? Brendan, what's wrong?" Mindy's words echoed into the other end of the phone, where there was a dead silence. 

The realisation of not hearing the sound of a newborns cry was evident throughout the office, and to Mindy.

The noise of the elevator finally moving, and the sound of the opening of the doors broke that horrible silence. 

Danny could only muster up the strength to say one word.  
Mindy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger, sorry!  
> What do you think will happen?!  
> The final part will be up in the next day or so!


	8. The One With The Birth, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the elevator doors finally open, the workers of Shulman and Associates do everything they can to help Mindy and Danny.  
> Part three of three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> letmeweaveyouatale 
> 
> *Disclaimer: I don't own the characters/title used*

Mindy.

That's all Danny could manage to say, when he saw her and Brendan sitting in the elevator. He noticed how visibly pale and tired she looked, and how her face was full of worry. He noticed how Mindy had her eyes locked onto Brendan, who was checking to see if their baby was okay. She didn't know, no one really knew at that time. 

While all Danny could do was stand still, feeling helpless, the workers of Shulman and Associates did everything they could think of to help Mindy. After Jeremy examined her, Morgan picked her up from where she was sitting in the lift, and walked her into the conference room. Tamra got a blanket, and wrapped it around her shoulders. Jeremy checked her over, again, and handed her a glass of water that she didn't drink, and sat next to her on the couch. Beverly stayed surprising silent, and instead rested her hand on Mindy's shaking shoulders. They stayed like that for a while, not really knowing what, or when to say anything.  
The only noise from inside the room came from the sound of Mindy's worrying feet hitting the ground as her legs shook. 

After Morgan moved Mindy into a separate room, Brendan called Danny over. But he didn't hear his name being called the first time, or the second, or even the third time. He was still stood in the same spot as before, both shocked and upset at what had happened. He saw Brendan try to clear his sons blocked airway, and trying everything he could to save his life. 

Looking back on it now, a million and one questions went through his mind. He mainly thought about what he did, and what didn't do to help. Why didn't he run over and comfort Mindy the second the lift doors opened? Why did he feel so helpless, and foolish? Why did he not come running over when he heard his name being called by the one person who was doing everything he could to save his child?  
He felt so useless, and angry at himself. Angry, because he wasn't there for Mindy when she needed him the most. Angry at himself, because he was the one person she needed, and he wasn't there to hold her hand, or to tell her how proud he was of her. She was alone, with only his co workers for comfort, and there he was, rooted to the spot, like a child who was in trouble with their parents. 

He only moved when he heard the sound of his baby crying. It made him become aware of how stupid he was, because all he was doing was standing still, sweating, and letting another man save his childs life.  
He remembered how his son felt in his arms, and how small his hands were. He remembered how they felt around his fingers when he wrapped them around him. He remembered how Mindy came running out of the conference room when she heard the sound of her son crying. He remembered how her face was instantly relieved and happier, even though she was crying. 

 

"Excuse me sir, do you need anything?" The sound of someone else's voice, other than his thoughts, snapped him out of his daze. He was standing in front of the hospital shop, realising that he was there for a reason, but forgetting what the reason was. He gave a quick, but kind no to the volunteering teenager who was working there, and headed back to Mindy's room.  
He walked through the waiting room on his way there, and met Brendan, who was reading a magazine. He came towards him, and got his attention by patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh Danny, hey. I was hoping to find you. How are Mindy and the baby doing? I didn't get to see much of her before the ambulance took her." Danny could see the genuine concern in Brendan's face. 

"Yeah, they're both doing good. Listen man, I just wanna thank you for what you did for Mindy and the baby. I mean, without you, my son wouldn't be here. So, thanks." Danny shook his hand and smiled at him.  
"I know I wasn't much help, so thanks again."

"Oh, I just did what any other medical professional would have done in that situation. I'm glad they're both okay. Mindy's a friend, I would have hated for anything bad to have happened." Brendan's phone rang, and he noticed the time.  
"Sorry Danny, I have to take this. Give my love to Mindy and the baby." 

"Yeah, sure. Thanks again Brendan." He watched as Brendan left the waiting room to take his call. He had spent so much time disliking Brendan, simply because of his relationship with Mindy. But if there is one thing he has learned from Mindy, it's how to be kinder to people. He promised himself to be kinder to Brendan, because without him, both Mindy and his son could have been a lot worse off.

He left the waiting room, and was in front of Mindy's door within seconds. He took a moment to compose himself, to gather his thoughts. He was yet to apologise to Mindy for not being there when she needed him most. He knew that she would be mad at him, but hoped that she would be able to forgive him. 

He opened the door and saw Mindy looking down at their sleeping son. It was so quite and peaceful. He wanted to keep that memory with him for the rest of his life.  
He walked over to her bed, and looked at her, full of love and remorse.  
He was glad to see a smiling Mindy looking back at him.


	9. The One When They All Turn Thirty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan wants to organise a party for Mindy's birthday, but she's against it from that start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before Mindy and Danny's relationship. 
> 
> I'm sorry for not updating as of late. I've been super busy!   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun to write!   
> As before, all comments and criticism are welcome!   
> Enjoy   
> letmeweaveyouatale 
> 
> *Disclaimer: I don't own the characters/title of these programmes.*

Mindy's birthday was coming up, and Morgan wanted to arrange the perfect birthday party for her. He would book out her favourite restaurant, invite all of her friends, and get her favourite type of cake, gigantic.  
He would decorate the party with streamers, and balloons, and even hire a fortune teller as the entertainment. He had it all planned out.

There was only one problem.   
She didn't want a birthday party. 

 

Mindy had just sat down into her office chair, and was opening up her laptop, when she heard a knock on her door. She knew who it was straight away. 

"Hey, Doctor L?" Morgan opened her door and peeped his head through the crack.  
"I was wondering if you had thought anymore about the party?" His face was hopeful.   
Really, all he wanted was for Mindy to have a great birthday. She had been feeling down as of recent, due to a fight she had with Jeremy regarding her wanting to take the entire month of April off, so he wouldn't miss the Royal Birth.

"Morgan, I've told you a million times, I'm not having a birthday party. Besides, don't you remember what happened last time? I was insulted, I had drinks thrown at me, and Danny ended up in hospital." 

"Yeah I know, but remember all of the awesome gifts you received? Microwave Cooking For One, that's like the best gift ever! And at least you get to use it, Grandmother doesn't let me use the microwave." He had now moved and sat down into the chair opposite Mindy, and pulled out his glasses.

"And the pillow Parker got you with Captain America on it? You love that! I see you use that, like, everyday. You feel asleep on it in the conference room last Tuesday. Here look, I took a photo. You looked so peaceful." He began to take out his flip phone that he bought on special offer, when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Hey Min, you got a second? Oh hey Morgan, listen I got talk to Mindy for a second." 

"Doctor C, please tell Doctor L that she has to have a birthday party. She won't listen to me."

"Look Morgan, maybe she doesn't want to have a party. Personally I think its because she's scared about turning 35." 

A loud gasp filled the room, and both of the men turned their heads to see Mindy's mouth hanging open, and her face a shade of red. 

"Uh, how dare you, I'm in my mid to late twenties! I'm younger than Katie Holmes."   
She was now standing up, with a hand placed on her hip, and her finger pointing in Danny's direction.

"Besides, I am not 'scared' about ageing. I'll have you know that when I do turn 35, which is years away, I will have a bunch of adorable babies running around me, and won't have to listen to this kind of discrimination from a co worker, who, may I add, is on the wrong side of thirty himself."

She had to take a breath after saying all of that in one go, but she wasn't going to stand there and let Danny insult her like that. 

 

Both Danny and Morgan looked at each other and knew that they had upset her. Morgan wished he never brought up the topic of her party, or asked Danny to intervene.

"Hey, calm down. There's no point lying about your age. Everyone is gonna find out eventually. And anyway, I'm only a tiny but older than you, you'll be my age one -" But Danny was cut off from even finishing that sentence by Mindy's gasp of horror. He'd really upset her now.

"Again, how dare you. I don't lie about my age. I told you, I'm in my late twenties. And frankly, I think 'a tiny bit older' is an over exaggeration, old man."

Mindy had enough of Danny's rude comments, and now, she wanted to proved him wrong.

"You know what, I will have that party Morgan. I'm not afraid of ageing, nor will I let Danny insult me anymore" She picked up her handbag, and began to walk out of her office, when she turned back.  
"Morgan, please decorate the venue with balloons and banners that say "21" on them."

Morgan's face began to light up, and he took notes of everything Mindy wanted.

"And Danny, you're welcome to come. That is if you're not to busy doing crosswords or sudoku. I know that's what you old men do. Also, I will email you my preferred gift. Anything over $500 should do." 

With that she walked out of her office, head held high.   
She reached the elevator, and pulled out her phone as soon as the doors came to a close. She was about to open up her email account when a calendar notification popped up onto her screen.   
The title of it was "35 nxt wk ahhhh :( :(".


	10. The One With The Bullies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Danny returns early with Elijah from school, Mindy knows that something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today guys! I'm so sorry for the month delay *hids* I've just been super busy with school and work! More updates and new stories (ahhhh!) coming very soon!  
> As before, all comments and criticism are welcome. Enjoy!  
> letmeweaveyouatale

Usually when the front door opens every afternoon, Mindy is greeted with a little seven year old running into her arms, with her husband following almost immediately afterwards. But today was different.  
When the door was pushed opened by Danny, almost an hour before it should have been, she knew something was up. 

She could see the front door open from where she was standing in the kitchen, and shouted down to greet her son and husband.  
"Hey sport! How was school?" Her voice filtered through the kitchen, and filled the living room, but all she was greeted by was a look from Danny.  
He didn't come running to her, or asking her for his favourite ice cream, like he usually does. Instead, he just sat on the sofa and waited, as Danny turned on the TV. She could hear Danny mumbling something to their son, and seen him kiss his curly, but neatly kept hair.  
"I'm just gonna talk to your Mom, but I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Danny's voice was so soothing and calm. Mindy saw Danny wipe away what looked like liquid on their sons face, and he proceeded to walk into the kitchen to meet her. She defiantly knew something was up now.

"Hey, what happened? Is he okay?" Her voice quickly filled with panic and worry, but the touch of Danny's arm on her shoulder relaxed her, though only slightly.  
"Babe, don't freak out, or get all dramatic, but Elijah was bullied."  
"Wait, what the hell? Who was it? I'm gonna kill that kid! No one bullies my son and gets away with it!" She was full of anger, and all she wanted to know was where this kid got off bullying her son.  
"Hey Mindy, calm down. You're not going to kill a child." The way Danny repeated her term of phrase made her realises her harse words.  
"Of course I'm not going to kill a child Danny, all I need is a name, and I can kill the parents!"  
"Mindy!"  
"Ugh fine, I won't murder anyone! Just tell me what happened"  
"Just promise not to freak out, okay?"

 

Danny began to tell his wife the questionable going-ons of the day. He started off with how this new, older rich kid from out of town started picking on Elijah. He told her that he first asked for Elijah's lunch money, and how when he didn't give it to him, he turned nasty. 

"Son of a bitch!" Mindy interrupted his answering, in true Mindy fashion.  
"Hey, keep it down!" With that, they both looked into the living room and saw Elijah's eyes glued to the TV screen.  
"Sorry, continue please." 

Danny told Mindy how what this kid said wasn't just "normal" bullying, such as name calling or innocent teasing. What he in fact said, was that this older kid got personal and called Elijah out on his skin colour. 

"What?! Okay, I'm serious Danny. I'm going to kill him! How dare he insult our son due to his skin colour. Racist much?" Her blood began to boil with rage over that idiot's comments, and she could see Danny's face get angrier, but, still he remained the calm one.  
"Danny, how are you not mad?"  
"Hey, babe I am mad, so mad. But it's all dealt with." Danny's hands found the spot on her neck that calmed her down in most dramatic situations.  
"I had a word with his teacher. Turns out that older kid said something similar to a kid before a couple months ago. She told the principal, and he took care of it." Mindy couldn't believe that calmness of her husband. Usually, he'd get angry if Mindy left her clothes everywhere. She thought he would at least be angry because of the nature of the incident.  
"Babe, I have to ask, how are you so calm about this?" 

Danny signed heavily, and told Mindy how both he and his little brother were bullied in school. Danny mentioned how, one time he got violent with some bully, and he himself got suspended from class for a week. But, after that, he was always the one to calm himself down, and he made sure that he comforted Richie, and made sure he was okay.  
He made sure that he would always support Richie, and if he had a child one day, he would always try and remain calm if something ever happened. He learned from a young age that getting physical with someone who isn't worth his time isn't the answer.

"Well, he better be expelled. I can't believe that kid said those horrible things, not only to Elijah, but to all the others he's bullied before. I hope he's grounded by his parents until he is at least 22."  
"Yeah, the principal told me that he'd be dealt with."

She looked over at her son, who was watching his favourite cartoon.  
"Is he okay? I know he's tough, but still, a dumb comment like that can really hurt. No matter how old he is, he's still my little guy."  
Danny quickly hugged Mindy and told her that Elijah was fine. He told her that he managed to calm him down in the car ride home.  
When the pair broke from their embrace, Danny repeated the same action that he did on his son moments ago, of removing some falling drops of liquid from Mindy's face. 

After she regained her composure, she walked towards the freezer, and took out her sons, and hers, favourite ice cream. She began to get spoons from the cabinet, but she was stopped by Danny.  
"Hey, you go inside and sit with him. I'll get this." Danny kissed his wife's cheek, and when reaching for three spoons, saw his wife sitting beside their son in a hug like embrace, watching a cartoon. 

He knew that Elijah would be okay, simply because he had Mindy as a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #HuluSaveMindy


	11. The One With The Chicken Pox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah has the chicken pox, which of course leads to Mindy worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> letmeweaveyouatale

She was awoken by the sound of Elijah coughing heavily at three thirty am. He had been sent home from school earlier on that day, due to a fever. When Danny left the office early to pick him up, the last thing Mindy was expecting was a phone call from him saying they were at the hospital. Danny calmly explained to her that it was only chicken pox, but he had also contracted a mild chest infection.  
Mindy had relaid all of this information to Jeremy, and told him that she needed to leave the practice in order to look after him, something which Jeremy wasn't too please with.  
"Please don't come back here until he's better. I can't get chicken pox, it'll scar my face!"

Truth be told, Mindy hadn't really been asleep at all that night. It was one of those night where you try as much as you can to sleep, but simply can't. Every time she closed her eyes, and started falling asleep, she would always be woken up by the sound of her son coughing, or moving around his room to go his adjourning bathroom.  
These sleepless nights reminded her of those endless residency days, and when Elijah was just a newborn.

She was one of those mothers who fussed about their child's health. Maybe it's because she's a doctor, and can spot the signs of an illness pretty early. Or maybe it's because she still can't quite believe she has a family of her own. She wants, no, she needs to be able to take care of them. 

Only moments had past, and Elijah's coughing had gotten worse. She got out of her bed, making sure not to wake up a sleeping Danny beside her. He had been at the hospital for the majority of the evening because of an emergency C Section. He hated leaving Mindy to look after their sick child alone, but he promised to be back before Elijah went to sleep.  
She popped her slipper boots on, and made the short walk across the hall to her sons bedroom.  
She opened the door, and was greeted by her son drinking the glass of water Danny had placed there mere hours ago. 

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" She asked him this while moving towards his bed. She sat on the side of the tiny bed, and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm okay."  
She knew that he wasn't being totally honest with her. She could read her eight year old son like a book. 

"You don't sound okay? I'm just gonna check your temperature, then try and get some sleep alright?" She quietly walked out of his bedroom, and got the electric thermometer from the medicine cabinet.  
When she returned, she could see Elijah scratching his left forearm. 

"What did I say about scratching?" Mindy asked with a loving scold on her face.

"That it's bad and it won't help. Its just too itchy Mommy."  
When he said this, with that small sad face, Mindy's heart bled for him. She hated seeing him unwell.

"I know baby, but you'll be better soon."  
She put the thermometer into his ear, and got a reading of 37 degrees. She wasn't too worried about his temperature, so she began to help move him back under his Captain America bed covers. 

"Try get some sleep now okay? And please don't scratch, you'll get better faster."  
She watched as he put his small hands outside the covers, and smiled at her.  
God, he loved him.

"If you need anything, or you feel worse just shout okay? Me or Daddy will be into you."  
She moved down and kissed him on his head.  
"Goodnight, I love you." 

"Love you too."

She moved from his bed and made her way to the doorframe. She looked back and smiled at her son, who was visibly tired.  
Even in the dim light that was coming from the lamp outside his door, he looked so much like Danny.  
She left the door slightly ajar, just so she could hear him better.

Once back inside her own bedroom, she saw Danny still sleeping peacefully. She smiled to herself, simply because she was thankful for everything in her life. For her husband, her home, her career, and her son, who even though was unwell at the moment, he was to get better.

She moved over to her side of the bed, got under the covers, and prepared herself for another four hours of restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want more from this story? Let me know!


End file.
